Fnaf Crew Q and A
by Noxythefox
Summary: Just a question and answer story kind of thing. Ask all of the crew, including Noxy and the Purple Man , anything! Please do not think any of the answers the anamatronics give are facts. (Rated T because who knows what can happen?)
1. Chapter 1: Info

**This chapter is just info, sorry! Next chapter will begin the questioning. In this Q and A:**

**Bonnies are girls**

**Mangle and Marrionette are girls**

**Toy Bonnie: Tobon**

**Toy Chica: Tochi**

**Toy Freddy:Fredster**

**marrionette: Marry**

**Mangle: May-May**

**Freddy: can be called Fredboy**

**Bonnie: can be called Bon-Bon**

**Noxy is my fox OC when she had her anamatronic parts**

**The q and a's are in the office**

**I am accepting OC's happily. To put in an OC:**

**name**

**animal**

**attitude**

**appearance**

**backstory**

**please ask and enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2: A chat

**Noxy: Hey! Here's the first few questions! Please ask!**

1) Foxy, did you cause the bite of 87'?

Foxy: Eh, no. But I don't think we should talk about who did...

Mangle: Why?

Foxy:Oh, that's right. Ye weren't dere.

Mangle:(whispers to Noxy) Who did?

Toy Chica: Alright, fine. It was me. I couldn't control myself. I don't know what happened but I jus7t-

Mangle: Okay! Okay! I get it... We all had our hard times.

Toy Chica: Not as hard as mine... *mumbles*

Mangle: Oh really? Wave you ever been ripped apart by the same kids that used to groom you? Huh?

Toy Chica: No, but I have to deal with the guilt of murder!

Noxy: Okay, okay! Calm down, girls. Let's just move on to the next question.

2) Freddy, why don't you love me?

Freddy:*blushes* What?! I don't... What?!

Bonnie: No! Mine! He's my sempai! (Blocks Freddy)

Noxy:... Okay then, next!

3) Yo, Marry, why do you need that music box to always play?

Marry: Well, I have a hard time sleeping while all of you guys are running around. The music box drowns it out. I only attack because you were supposed to keep winding it up.


	3. Chapter 3:Friends!

Noxy: Hey! Sorry for last chapter. I made it before I got the comments. If I don't include your OC immediately, don't loose hope! I'm just adding one at a time. Anyway, I brought a new friend!

(a brown female kangaroo walks in)(made by cwine)

Katelyn: Hello! How are you?

Goldie: (mouth gapes) H-hello... You're pretty-I mean-you're nice~?

Katelyn: Wait, Noxy, how are you in here? You're supposed to have left here by now!

Noxy: We'll, I'm sorta the security guard. I just like to do this.

Katelyn: As long as management allows it.

Noxy: Don't worry. And- just wondering- what's in your pouch?

Katelyn: Just a list of the pizzaria rules.

Noxy: figures. Anyway, first question!

1) By: cwine;Who do you consider as your best friend?

Noxy and Foxy: My baby.

Freddy:Uh... I don't wanna be playing favorites.

Bonnie:Chica!

Chica: Bonnie!

Mangle: Marry...

Marry: Either BB, or Vixen.

BB: My sister!

Foxy: Yer WHAT?!

BG: Hai~ I hide under your desk~!

Noxy: It's true... Where are you when you're not creepin on me?

BG: Game Area~

Noxy: Okay then... continue.

ShadowBonnie: Shadow Freddy.

ShadowFreddy: Shadow Bonnie.

Goldie: My lil' bro. OrKatelynwhat?

Toy Freddy: Freddy over there baby~

Katelyn: I haven't met any of you so~

Noxy:... Next!

2) by cwine, who do you hate?

(all but bb BG and marry look at bb)

BB: What?

Noxy: Nothing. BG? Marry?

Marry: No offense but...

BG: Toy Freddy. He's too gay.

Marry: Yes.

Noxy: We'll, that's all for now! Bye!


	4. Chapter 4: Two more pals!

**If anyone has an OC in my story and I make them act wrong, please tell me so I can fix it. Also, If any of your OCs have a crush on anyone, even Noxy or another OC. I am trying to include all of your OC's! Thanks! N~**

Noxy: Hey! I have a new friend! Meet Karote!(SuperPvPNoob)

(A Tan cobra with blue eyes and a brownish criss-cross pattern going down his back followed Noxy)

Karote: Hello. Thanks for taking me in.

Noxy: No prob, bob. First question!

1) Foxy and Freddy, have you ever tried a singing duet? (SuperPvPNoob)

(A wolf with white on front and dark grayish blue on back, purple bow tie, red eyes walks in)

Jason: What? Oh! Sorry... (Backs away)

Noxy: It's okay, Jason. Come on in!

Jason:(walks in) Okay...

Noxy: Back to the question...

Freddy: No! I think we need to greet Jason correctly!

Foxy: Aye, lass! I agree wit Fredboy!

Noxy: Nope! Time to sing!

(Foxy and Freddy both look at each other and nod, then run away)

Noxy: Well, I guess we'll go onto the next question!

2) Why do you hide under the desk, BG?(cwine)

BG: Well... BECAUSE I WILL DEVOUR YOUR SOUL...

(all but BB, Shabon, Shafred, and Marry gasp)

BG: Or just cuz I can~ Hehehe!

Jason: She scares me...

Noxy: Okay then...see you later~!


	5. Chapter 5: A new guard!

Noxy: Hey, guys! I found one of my friends today! Her name is Charlie!

(a little dog with long black ears, green eyes, a slim body, a black tail, and freckles on her muzzle walks in with her badge and security hat on)

Charlie: Hi~

All: Hello!

Noxy: Anyway, you can ask her questions,she works at the old Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.

1) cwine: How do you teleport, Goldie?

Goldie:(staring at Katelyn) I wuv you... Oh! I mean... well, I don't necessarily teleport... I more or less go invisible. Most of us can eat some kind of invisibility pill that lets us change our invisibility.

Foxy: Aye, some of us, like me, can't eat dose tings. It seems t' mess wit mem voice box.

Katelyn: I've never heard of those.

Goldie:USE MINE mylovelylady what? (Puts out pills in hand)

Katelyn: (grabs a pill and eats) Am I iNviSIblE?

Goldie: NOOOOOO! Your voice box is messed up!

Katelyn: oH deAr... (Walks into back room with Freddy to get fixed)

Noxy: Alrighty then, next!

2) JasonTheWolf91:Foxy, what do you think about in the show Spongebob?

Foxy:(growls) I'd say dat he be a disgrace t' pirates!

Jason: Oh, by the way... I'm supposed to ask Chica a question...(Jason whispers to Chica)

3)JasonTheWolf91 is asking you if you like Foxy...

Chica:(recoils) What?! (Blushes and clusters around) N-no! Of course not!

(Foxy and Toy Chica tilt their heads)

Chica:(whispers to Jason/JasonTheWolf91) How did you-...never mind~

Noxy:(shrugs) Okay then... The end!


	6. Chapter 6: 4 today!

Noxy: Hey there! I have yet another friend! Meet Ciaran the Crow!(KnightonSangheli)

(a jet black crow with false feathers wearing a blue naval coat and a pirate hat (minus the skull and crossbones)walks into the door, once he sees Foxy, he freaks)

Ciaran: Foxy! I missed you, old boy! (speaks with British accent)

Foxy: Ciaran! How are ye?

Ciaran: I'm great! But... you don't look so good, ol' chap. You seem t' have gotten a bit...beat up...

Foxy:(tubs neck with hook) Aye. I got inte a few scuffles while ye were gone.

Ciaran: But are you okay?

Foxy: Aye, a few dents can't crash dis ol' ship!

Ciaran: Oh, good.

Noxy: Anyway, questions!

1) Guest: Some people, including me, ship you and Balloon Boy. Your reaction?

Foxy:( stares in fear at guest, then Noxy ,then to BB who was staring at the wall, licking it (if anyone recognizes where I got that, good job!)) Noxy, can I say what I truly tink?

Noxy: What is it?

(Foxy whispers to Noxy, she jumps in surprise at the words)

Noxy: NONONONO! We don't do that to the viewers. My answer for you is just a simple no. I don't DARE say what Foxy was thinking... Next!

2) Puffed Fan: Mangle can you please turn Fredboy into a baby because I like you?

Mangle: First of all, thanks for the support, but... Second, I don't know how to do that...

Freddy: And I don't want to be a baby...

Bonnie: I would take care of you~

Freddy:(blushes) Thanks, Bon...

Jason: (sighs at Bonnie and Freddy)

3) cwine: Foxy: What is you opinion on the song "What does the fox say"?

Foxy:(growls) Tat be teh most dispicable song ever created! Search it up and you'll find out what they REALLY say!

4) KnightofSangheli: Dear Bonnie: What do you think of BonBon?

Bonnie: Well, it's sorta confusing. She's nice, but she DID steal my face.(back then)

Noxy: Bai!


	7. Chapter 7: Foxy's pals

**Sorry I'm not doing much with the OC's! I'm trying!**

Noxy: Hey, girls and guys! I have two friends today! Both are pals of Foxy! First, here's Tavish the wolf!(DoctorBeck)

(A grey furred, Purple Eyed wolf that Wore Steel armor and a Steel sword and shield, and has a thick scotish accent walks in with another wolf)

Tavish: Hello.

Noxy: And that is Whispy!(my IRL friend)

(a light blue female wolf with whiskers like foxy's, white "fur" on her chest, blue eye, a skinny tail, holding a microphone walks in smiling)

Whispy: Ahoy, maties! How are ye?

Foxy: Whispy, dis be me first mate before I met ye.( points to Tavish)

(Whispy waves to Tavish)

Noxy: Question time!

1) DoctorBeck: Foxy: if you had the oppurtunity, would you go out and become a real pirate? if so, who would be your first mate?

Foxy: Well, I don't know. I sorta have two first mates right now... I just couldn't decide... Sorry.

2) KnightofSangheli: Dear mangle :mind if I fix you up and make you toy foxy again?

Mangle:(gasp) I would love it! The kids would still break me, but I just love being whole! When can you fix me?! Noxy! Keep me in touch with this Knight! I need yo be whole! (Her parrot/second head skwaks in agreement)

3) DerpJJ: Everyone but Bonnie: *huddles everyone in other side of room* what do you guys think of Bonnie?

Freddy: SHE'S AMAZING~ (blushes)

Bonnie:(tilts her head) What?

Noxy: NOTHING!

Most: She's nice.

Chica: I have mixed emotions...

Noxy: Oh, yeah~ I'll tell you guys( readers, not anamatronics) later...

Jason:(blushes) She's pretty great...

BB and BG: A weirdo.

(Marry shushes them)

Jason: That reminds me... does anyone know a girl named Zoe? I swear I know her...(hint, hint, wink, wink, chough*DerpJJ*cough:))

Noxy: I might... Anywho... Next!

4) KnightofSangheli: Noxy: Hey, girls and guys! I have two friends today! Both are pals of Foxy! First, here's Tavish the wolf!(DoctorBeck)

(A grey furred, Purple Eyed wolf that Wore Steel armor and a Steel sword and shield, and has a thick scotish accent walks in with another wolf)

Tavish: Hello.

Noxy: And that is Whispy!(me)

(a light blue female wolf with whiskers like foxy's, white "fur" on her chest, blue eye, a skinny tail, holding a microphone walks in smiling)

Whispy: Ahoy, maties! How are ye?

Foxy: Whispy, dis be me first mate before I met ye.( points to Tavish)

(Whispy waves to Tavish as she then(for some reason) pokes Freddy's nose)

Freddy:?

Katelyn: NO TOUCHING FREDDY!

Bonnie: Yeah!

Noxy: Question time!

1) DoctorBeck: Foxy: if you had the oppurtunity, would you go out and become a real pirate? if so, who would be your first mate?

Foxy: Well, I don't know. I sorta have two first mates right now... I just couldn't decide... Sorry.

Katelyn: When did you meet Whispy?

Foxy: I went OUTSIDE.

All: GHASP!

Foxy: (shrug)

2) KnightofSangheli: Dear mangle :mind if I fix you up and make you toy foxy again?

Mangle:(gasp) I would love it! The kids would still break me, but I just love being whole! When can you fix me?! Noxy! Keep me in touch with this Knight! I need yo be whole! (Her parrot/second head skwaks in agreement)

3) DerpJJ: Everyone but Bonnie: *huddles everyone in other side of room* what do you guys think of Bonnie?

Freddy: SHE'S AMAZING~ (blushes)

Bonnie:(tilts her head) What?

Noxy: NOTHING!

Most: She's nice.

Chica: I have mixed emotions...

Noxy: Oh, yeah~ I'll tell you guys( readers, not anamatronics) later...

Jason:(blushes) She's pretty great...

BB and BG: A weirdo.

(Marry shushes them)

Jason: That reminds me... does anyone know a girl named Zoe? I swear I know her...(hint, hint, wink, wink, chough*DerpJJ*cough:))

Noxy: I might... Anywho... Next!

4) KnightofSangheli: Dear old Freddy. What do you think of Ciaran?

Freddy: Well, he's really cool, and I just really like British people... I wish I was British...

Toy Freddy: Hey, baby... Ya know who else is cool?~( gets close to Freddy but he backs away)

Noxy: Well, that's all for now! Bye! And, ps, at the origional place, Bonnie and Chica were going out! Awkward~ Now really bye!


	8. Chapter 8: Sorry!

**Hey, guys. Noxy here! Sorry if I dissapointed you by not having a real chapter here. I'm just caught up in school and reading other fanfics. If you have any fanfics about FNAF that are appropriate, please tell me! Once more, I am very sorry for not updating. N~**


	9. Chapter 9: OC's are back!

Noxy: Hey! How are you guys? I have yet another new friend! This is Zoey!

( a female coyote with Orange on her back with white on her front, blue bow tie, and one green and one red eye walks in)

Zoey: Hey! Noxy, didn't you say about you-know-who?

Noxy: Yeah! Jason! Remember Zoey?

Jason: Zoey? Oh yeah! Hey, Zoey!

Zoey:(blushes and smiles) Jason!( 'friend ' hugs him)

Jason: I haven't seen you in ages!

Zoey: Yeah. I missed you!

Katelyn: Aww... Well, isn't that sweet!

Goldie: I know what else is sweet~

Katelyn: What?

Goldie: Nothing!

Katelyn:(shrugs)

Noxy: Alright, questi-

Toy Bonnie: Wait! I have a question for the readers! One, do you hate me? And if you do, why?! What did I do to get so much hate?

Noxy:... Okay... Questions!

1) KnightofSangheli: Dear tavish: do you remember when you and all of Foxy's mates performed?

Tavish: Inded I do. Those days were quite glorious!

Foxy: Aye! 'Twas a great time, back den.

2) Dear toy foxy(mangle):okay,I've got the spare parts and I'll put a system that shock anyone that touches you. Don't worry,it is just a harmless jolt but it will keep them from taking you apart. *fixes mangle* there ya go :). Hope you like it!-signed KnightofSangheli

Mangle: Oh, yay! Thank you so much! I feel great!

Toy Chica: And you look great! Now you can do your plays!

3)chipmunkfanatic: for Mangle : what happened in 1987 , I know people accuse you of causing the bite , but why ?

Mangle: I didn't do it! It was To- I mean... next please...

Noxy: I'll just say it since I'm immortal. It was ToChi.

Toy Chica: I didn't mean to!

Ciarian: We know. Don't worry.

Noxy: Well, see ya next time!

**P.S. Please only enter an OC once or K won't use it. Unless you messed up, then it's ok.**


	10. Chapter 10: deviantart?

**Hey! Noxy here! I just wanted to apologize for the lack of chapters. I've been busy with school and other fanfics. If anyone knows how to make a deviantart account, please leave it in the comments or pm me! N~**


End file.
